


In The Rain

by Ellohcee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, Rain, a different kind of umbrella scene, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellohcee/pseuds/Ellohcee
Summary: Adrien keeps hearing weird rumors about Ladybug being seen on a rooftop in the rain, and upon the 4th instance of this wild story, he decides to investigate.





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt #8 - "Cold"
> 
> This work can be found on my tumblr [Here](https://ellohcee.tumblr.com/post/167077327618/in-the-rain)
> 
> Also, I was involved in the 2017 Secret Santa on tumblr and my santa drew an amazing art piece for this fic, please go see it and give some love [Here](https://kotilokiki.tumblr.com/post/169066980459/this-is-my-mlsecretsanta-backup-gift-for)

It was cold, she could see her breath with every exhale. It appeared as a wisp that was shortly whisked away on the chill wind, only to be replaced with more. She sat for some time with nothing but the sound of rain putting her into a trance, watching each puff of breath come and go with a sort of tired enchantment.

“Hey.”

Ladybug looked up through damp bangs as the familiar voice called out to her in an unusually soft tone. His normally carefree lilt was replaced with hesitation and worry. She really could not blame him, seeing as she was sitting out here on a roof high above Paris, with a hoodie on over her red suit and an umbrella over her head. It probably made an interesting sight for any casual passerby to happen upon, but luckily there weren’t too many of those up here.

Chat Noir sat down next to her on the roof, and Ladybug scooted closer instinctively to cover him with the umbrella. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but it kept them both mostly dry. “You okay Bug?” he asked softly, his tone lacking the usual flirt and tease and his face drawn with concern. “I thought people were seeing things, but I kept hearing about Ladybug being seen sitting up on a roof in the rain.”

Now who in the world- she began to think, before realizing there was a building just across the street, a bit taller, that lent a perfect view of anyone on the tenth floor to see a spot of red amidst the gray haze of Paris.

The girl shook her head, both at the idea of people gossiping about her and for not thinking of such a thing. “I’m fine,” she sighed, looking down at her sodden feet. The rain splattered over the red suit covering her toes, the cover of the umbrella just shy of her ankles. “Just… sometimes you need to get out… away from your life, everything…”

Chat Noir looked even more concerned now, but another thought hit him first. “Do you… want me to leave?” he asked carefully, hoping she wouldn’t turn him away. They helped each other in combat all the time, but it was so rare that she opened up to him about personal matters. She seemed on the brink of sharing, and nothing would stop him from being there besides Ladybug herself telling him to go. He would pout and worry and put up a little fuss, but he would certainly respect her wish and slink off if she told him to.

“No,” Ladybug replied without hesitation, making him smile as that one world dissolved his petulant thoughts. “You’re welcome to stay, if you don’t mind me being moody.”

“Not at all M'Lady,” he replied, wrapping an arm around her back to rest a hand on her shoulder. “Trust me Bugaboo, I know a thing or two about being moody,” he teased softly, earning a chuckle from her. It was obvious she didn’t need fussing over, but a shoulder to lean on -in both senses of the phrase- could surely do her some good. Sure enough, Ladybug leaned towards him as she relaxed a bit, tilting her head until it came to rest on his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, rubbing her upper arm in attempt to give comfort. “As much as you can, I mean.”

She sighed, eyelids lowering as she stared out at the hazy world. Rain pelted the rooftop outside of the umbrella’s shelter, forming a fine mist where the larger drops broke apart and mingled. Even further out towards the horizon, Paris began to fade to gray out into the distance, lost to her searching eyes. She watched where she knew the Eiffel should be, but only saw vague hints of the imposing outline. It was a cold day, the gray seeming to swallow the world outside of their bubble. “It’s just… I had a little spat with my parents,” she huffed, lips pursing as the conversation echoed in her head like an angry ghost.

“About?” Chat prompted.

“Sometimes we go days without an Akuma attack, and other times it’s just… back to back, you know? And I’m sure you get tired like I do, but I sometimes get into bad streaks when I just can’t get to school on time, or I doze off in class, or I miss homework because we’re so busy… When it’s really bad, it goes days in a row and the school, being the school, tells my parents. And they… can’t understand, they have no reason to see why I should be having such trouble. I can’t tell them, and I hate lying about it, so I get so frazzled when they bring it up and we argue and I feel like a terrible daughter Chat…”

Chat felt his heart clench for multiple reasons. For a few moments, all he could think about was what it must be like to have a parent that worries about those things. His father was never around to notice if he was out late, at least not out of concern. If he was falling behind in class or missing photo shoots, the worry was more about how he affected Father’s image. But Chat mentally shook off the thought, abandoning this momentary delve into his own problems, and squeezed her shoulder a little tighter to offer some support. He was here for her right now, this was not about his father issues.

“So, instead of holing up in my room while they sit downstairs and wonder where they went wrong, I just decided to get out…” she sighed.

“I’m sorry Bug,” Chat replied with an obvious downcast to his tone, resting his cheek on the top of her head. “That’s a rotten thanks for saving Paris. In some ways, it would be so much easier if we didn’t have to keep it a secret. Wouldn’t have to sneak away from class, or lie to people we care out, or make excuses…”

“Yeah,” she hummed, wrapping an arm around him and sighing. “But at least we have someone who understands,” she added, truly thankful that her partner was such a sweet and caring person. Sometimes Ladybug swore she didn’t deserve him. “Thanks Chat, for being here. You’re a good friend.”

The blonde smiled, the quirk of his lips subtle but speaking volumes if she were looking at his face. “Anytime, My Lady.”

“Likewise.”

Chat blinked, tilting his head down to look down at her. The heroine was looking back at him, her eyes open and inviting amidst the surrounding cold haze they sat in. “I don’t say it enough, but I’m here for you too, you know? Anytime you need to talk, or if you ever need help. Never hesitate to ask me.”

The black clad hero felt his heart melt right then and there, and he soaked in the feeling with gusto. It was these little moments that had him putty in her hands, where Chat knew he would do anything for her. Every conversation they had reminded him in some way of why he fell in love with this amazing girl. “Thank you, I really appreciate that,” he said quietly.

Ladybug sighed, letting her eyes close as she took content in just leaning against him. Stewing outside alone in the rain had been better than stewing in her room and hearing the shreds of whispers from her parents. She would take the cold and wind over hearing those disappointed conversations any day. She hadn’t anticipated Chat coming to her rescue, but she was so happy to have him here.

“You’re not too cold, are you?” Ladybug asked after a moment, suddenly feeling selfish that he was here trying to make her feel better in the middle of the rain and chill.

Chat felt his heart skip when she took his free hand in her own, trying to feel through the black leather if his skin felt too icy. He let out a short puff of air in a breathless laugh, holding Ladybug a little closer to himself and soaking up her presence. “Not at all, My Lady,” he hummed in content. “Not at all.”


End file.
